infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocturlun
MAIN Name: Nocturlun Sex: …Male? Not really important Age: Hundreds of thousands of years give or take a few decades. Habitat: Deep-sea trench in the Haotul Sea Appearance: Nocturlun’s main body is enclosed within a giant shell, roughly 30 feet tall at its highest peak, and 50 feet wide. Even though Nocturlun was once mobile, he has resided in this shell for thousands of years, resulting in the atrophy of most of his body. The flesh that used to be claws and carapace now have solidified onto the shell. He cannot move anymore. The only parts of his body that have remained fully functional (apart from necessary bodily functions) are his heads. NOCTURLUN’S HEADS Nocturlun has dozens of heads. Each one is about 2” long and 1” wide. They are triangular in shape, and are squishy and hard to remove, like leeches. On the bottom of each head is a set of spines which have an inverted spike on them, so they cause serious damage if pulled directly off. Nasty stuff. The spines are also coated with a slight film that releases endorphins into the victim’s bloodstream, which causes them to calm down, or not even notice they’ve been bitten. These heads do not have individual personalities. They are all Nocturlun, and he voices himself through them. Abilities REMOVABLE HEADS Nocturlun can detach these heads without damage to himself, rather like a lizard detaching its tail. Each head has a set of flagella on the back for swift swimming through the water. Of course, once the head is detached, it can no longer eat and gain sustenance for the main body. Nocturlun can still see through its eyes, though, and direct the head where he wills. It takes roughly eight weeks for Nocturlun to grow another head. Once on land, the flagella compress into the back of the head where the tentacle used to be. Each of the inverted spikes is attached to the head’s skull with a ball and socket joint, so it can scuttle along the ground, like a centipede. Now why, you ask yourself, would Nocturlun detach his heads? MIND CONTROL At the very tip of each of the inverted spikes on a head is a microscopic hole. When a head bites into a victim, a toxin is released into the victim’s bloodstream, along with the endorphins on the outside of the “tooth”. This toxin quickly travels to the brain, where it seeps in, infecting the hosts mind. Through this connection, Nocturlun can control the movements and vocalizations of the host. Nocturlun cannot read the minds of the hosts, he can only guess at the hosts’ relationships with other creatures for a while, until he gains an understanding of the hosts’ role in its society. The heads can control any animal (including humans or inhabitants of .Letalis). The bigger the animal, or the more complex the brain, the more heads are needed to control it. A blue whale, for instance, takes fifteen heads to control. Once a head is detached, it has six hours to find a host before it dies. A HISTORY THE BEGINNING Hundreds of thousands of years ago, Nocturlun’s race was prevalent in Letalis. They ruled both the land and the sea, and could easily gain prey by sending out a head to bring it back to the main body. Even though they were water-bound, their ability to detach their heads and control other beings gave them a supreme advantage over the primitive and feral inhabitants of ancient Letalis. Their problem-solving abilities were unrivaled, and grew when they experienced a new life form, and how it approached various problems. They never built any civilizations, preferring to drift through the ocean, sampling life wherever it existed. THE INTERVENTION It wasn’t long before the creatures noticed that, despite their dominion over land, sea, and air, there was an area that they still did not control: the Spirit Frontier. To their knowledge, the only people that had this power were the Spirit Keepers. They then spent several years hunting the Spirit Keepers down, and finally succeeded in attacking and subduing one. In retribution, the other Spirit Keepers banded together, and manipulated the Soul Stream, using the consciousness of every being in Letalis to strike down these mighty creatures. The Stream shot down into the sea, boiling most of Nocturlun’s race. Nocturlun himself escaped to a deep ocean trench, deeper than the Stream could penetrate without threatening the entire dimension. THE DEAL Nocturlun stayed in the trench for thousands of years, watching and waiting. The knowledge of his species’ demise launched Nocturlun into an unimaginable depression from which he had very little chance of returning. He stayed immobile for hundreds of years, and forgot the rest of the world. Deep sea creatures grew and died on his body, their bodies forming a thick shell. Nothing could fill the emptiness in Nocturlun’s soul. Then, the day came where a Spirit Keeper came to him with a proposition. She felt sorry for the poor creature, and the Spirit Keepers agreed to give him a second chance. She felt that maybe redeeming the sins of his race through service could alleviate his mental condition. Therefore, she gave Nocturlun the choice of being a Spirit Keeper, albeit with very limited powers. As she explained, this was not a gift, but a test. If Nocturlun could Nocturlun accepted, but after several years of regulations and serving the other Spirit Keepers, the suffering caused by the death of his species grew to hatred for his new comrades. This, combined with the natural arrogance of his race, sparked a plan in which he could become the ruler of Letalis, as his species was in previous centuries. INFRACTUS-FATALITY 1 Nocturlun was barely aware of the tournament occurring. When the tournament started, the other Spirit Keepers immediately went into damage-control mode, and left Nocturlun to cover the rest of their workload while the others were occupied with Ominus and Seraphis. Nocturlun did not even know that the tournament was going on until the destruction of Castello de Despierzone. Nocturlun had several hosts in the area, and when they felt the tremors, he sent them to investigate. Through observation and several well-placed hosts, Nocturlun quickly learned of Ominus' and Seraphis' power. Ever since, he has been watching, learning more about these new powers inhabiting the dimension, and waiting for a moment when he can finally exact his revenge upon the Spirit Keepers. Category:NPC